Alone
by Silent Silver
Summary: An accident causes on girl to be tossed into Middle-Earth... When she must travel with the Nine Walkers, what disasters shall ensue? What will happen if this one girl can change the history of Middle-Earth? And more importantly... Why is she here?
1. The Ironically Ironic Irony Of It All

Alone  
  
************   
  
Hello, everyone. This is my first ficlet. I hope that you like it, and if you don't, I'll take it down so you shall not have to suffer with this disgusting piece of literature on your site.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I must warn you - Nothing in this ficlet belongs to be, other than the things that you do not recognize as J.R.R. Tolkien's. I do not write like him, and if you are hoping that this piece of fiction shall come even close to the magnificence of Tolkien's work; I am sorry to say that you are sadly mistaken.  
  
--Silent Silver  
  
************  
  
Chapter One: The Ironically Ironic Irony of it All  
  
I opened one eye angrily as the beeping of my alarm clock woke me up, and I slammed my fist down on the 'Sleep' button. Five more minutes of peace, pretty please... I sighed, knowing that if I did not rise now, I would become ultimately tardy in the end. Ah, the wonders of Hell School and all of the dreadful things that it does to your life... Dreadful things, meaning the need to rise at five-thirty a.m, of course. Painful, no? Actually, yes.  
  
I pushed myself up and out of bed, grumbling to myself about the injustices of the world today, and the damned school board who demanded that we be at our school by seven-ten a.m., as to achieve a full learning experience. The evil bastards...  
  
I pulled on my uniform, a disgustingly short black skirt and a three- quarters sleeved button up white shirt, and then a pair of black knee- highs. At least, I thought with a depressed grumble, they let you wear the shoes you wanted. While most of the other girls wore high-heels with their uniform, I wore Dr. Martins. My Docs... I sighed, pulling on the worn brown combat-like boots, and tying up the rainbow colored laces in a depressed state of mind.  
  
I took a quick glance in the dirty window, and it mirrored back a carbon copy of myself. I winced at the sight. Ugh... You see, I'm not so skinny I look as if I am anorexic, and I'm damned for sure not fat... Perhaps just thin...? Maybe so. Without another thought, I shuffled across the dirty floor soundlessly, ignoring the loud snoring coming from my foster father. I rolled my eyes in disgusted, and banged open the front door, and started the two mile walk to school, drumming my fingers absentmindedly on the side of the trailer-house I called 'home', staring at the black polish on my fingernails with a sigh...  
  
As I walked, most of the beings in this place called London, England ignored me, aside from a few people who bestowed pitying smiles on me, or gazes of utmost disgust. I snorted as a little girl, clinging to her mother's hand, waved excitedly at me, and then her mother snatched her hand down, scolding her for 'talking to strangers', as she put it. Actually, no real communication had passed between her little daughter and I, but hey? I wasn't her mother.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Sanchez!" an annoying voice taunted me as I walked onto campus.  
  
I sighed, and wearily shifted my gaze to meet that of an annoying, bouncy, perfect, girly blonde-headed "princess", otherwise known as Andrea Dunsworthy. She had crystal blue eyes, and she was oh-so-perfect... Twenty- four/seven. Ahh, and I've left out a minor detail... She was my worst fucking enemy.  
  
I didn't answer the snobbish cheer princess, and kept my gaze hard and cold. People usually just pushed past me and talked behind my back, but NO, she had to do it to my face. You see, I was the freak of my private, all- girls school. The Freak. Meaning the only one who wasn't accepted.  
  
You see, all the other girl's had bought their way in to Ms. Englebright's Academy For Girls... But no, not Ky Sanchez, not me. She was the only girl who had gotten in on a scholarship alone. She had no money; she wasn't like the other girls...  
  
And to top it all off...?  
  
"Hey, Orphan Girl! You gonna answer me, or what?!" spat Andrea Dunsworthy.  
  
I growled at the "endearment", and cleaned my fists in anger, trying as hard as I could to ignore the bitch... Just two more days... Two more days, and I'll have GRADUATED. But no, not if I got one more mark on my Permanent Record, the one fateful mark that'd get me kicked out of the Academy forever... You see, I have a way of saying things with my fists, instead on my mouth, if you catch my drift, of course. Heh. It's always been that way...  
  
The bell rang, and the girls of the academy filed in, giggling to themselves, and sneering at me occasionally. Honest to the Big Man in the Sky, I swear I'm the ONLY girl who isn't a blonde bimbo who goes to that damn school... All the girls are blonde with blue eyes, I swear it's like they fucking inbreed in the back of the classes!  
  
Ahh, and this is only one of the things that make me a freak! All of the girls have curly, I'd-so-kill-to-get-it blonde hair. Was I blessed with such a trait? Fuck, no. I have annoying, jet-black, board straight hair. All of the girls have perfect, silky smooth, porcelain skin. Was I blessed with such a trait? Fuck, no. I have rough, slightly tanned skin. All of the girls have perfect, serene, blue eyes. Was I blessed with such a trait? Fuck, no. I have emotionless, black eyes. Coal eyes...  
  
Emotionless. Ha... Something I'm fucking thankful for; if I showed emotion, I'd be the laughing stock of the Academy. But I already am, so hey? Yeah... I sighed, stumbling into my next class...  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The bell... Yay? Oh, no. You'd think that poor Ky Sanchez would LOVE to get away from the sneering faces, wouldn't you? Not exactly. Oh, whatever for?! I'd rather be at school than at home...  
  
I wandered down the empty streets, ignoring sneers and looks of disgust from the people that passed me. And no, these people weren't even ones from the Academy, they all had their private drivers pick them up in their Rolls Royce's. Enough to make anyone gag, is it not? Anyhow, I don't have a driver, and no one cares enough to pick me up from school, so hey? Guess what? I'm walking the two mile walk back "home"!  
  
At last, I came upon the one bedroom, one bathroom dump I knew as "mi casa". I kicked open the already falling apart screen door, grumbling to myself. As I entered the first room, the "living room", I was met with the sight of a disgusting man, clad in a stained white wife-beater and black, torn jogging pants, sprawled out on the dirty couch, clutching a Coors Light in his grubby, dirty hand. I almost gagged at the sight, but kept my face cold, emotionless, just like my eyes.  
  
"Girl!" the man bellowed, "Bring me another beer!"  
  
I snarled in disgust, "Oh dearest "father" of mine, GET IT YOUR FUCKING SELF!"  
  
The disgusting, beer-bellied man I knew as my "father" scrambled off the couch, sending stuffing spouting from the already ripped up seams. He pointed a chubby finger accusingly in my face, and snarled angrily, revealing yellowed teeth. Ugh... Serious lack of dental care...  
  
"GIRL!" he addressed me, spitting at my Docs, but thankfully, I stepped back in time to avoid the disgusting yellow spit wad, "You DID NOT just refuse me!"  
  
I snorted, "What if I did?"  
  
The vile man spit on the carpet, and swayed slightly. He brought up his hand, and I felt the backside of it connect with my face harshly... Fuck... I mentally winced, but showed no emotion on the outside. I was so accustomed to this; it hardly affected me at all, anymore. This appeared to anger my "father" even more, and he smacked me across the face once more. This time, however, there was a painful crack of realization. Aw, damn. My jaw's broken. Surely, he expects me to grovel at his feet in a mass of whimpering and sobbing nerves! Oh, I am so sure. I felt blood trickle out of the corner of my mouth, but once again, I showed no emotion.  
  
I was already plotting escape, though. The man seemed satisfied with a slight wince, and he plopped his fat ass down on the couch once more, chugging his Coors Light like mad. I collected my backpack of the floor, and scurried to the other side of the living room, also known as "Ky's Room".  
  
There was a beanbag chair in the corner, as well as an electrical outlet, with an alarm clock plugged in. Yes, welcome to my room. Out from under my beanbag chair did I pull a five inch pocketknife, and shoved it into my back. From the snores emitting from the other side of the living room, I could tell that "daddy dearest" had worked himself into a drunken sleep once more. With a sigh, I disposed all of the schoolbooks onto the floor, and ran on silent feet towards the "laundry room".  
  
With a grimace, I pulled some of my clean clothes out of the old, creaky dryer, absentmindedly rubbing my jaw with my free hand. Damn, he'd gotten me good that time... With a sigh, I folded the extra pair of underwear and the bra into a neat little pile into the bottom of my backpack. I grabbed a pair of blue jean shorts from the dryer next, and then a black tank top.  
  
These two articles of clothing were also neatly folded, and then placed into the spacious backpack, along with a hairbrush. I gazed outside of the window, and grinned, despite myself. It was rather dark now; probably nearing ten o'clock, and soon, I would make my escape. Finally... Escape away from my god-forsaken life with my foster father...  
  
With a sigh, I found my way into the rarely used bedroom. I went straight to the bookshelf, my feet processing the destination even faster than my mind. I pulled out a series of three battered books that had once belonged to Her, and then my own battered diary. With a sigh, I snatched a pen off of one desk, and then piled all of the five items into the bottom of my book bag.  
  
At last... I was ready! Hoorah! Hooray! Ah, fuck. Who am I kidding? Might as well wait until I escape to enjoy freedom... I tiptoed through the hallway, and back into the living room. Much to my horror, I stepped on the loose floorboard, and it gave a menacing creak. My "father's" bloodshot eyes snapped open, and he glared at me accusingly, and then... And then to my bag...  
  
"Where the fuck do you think YOU'RE going, girlie?!" he spat, pointing at me accusingly.  
  
I didn't answer, and he managed to yank his disgusting, blob-like body off of the couch, and waddle over to me. I raised my chin defiantly, and his hand connected with my stomach. Ugh... I was about to spew from the impact of his fist against my stomach, but somehow, I managed to show no emotion. With a shaky hand, my "father" groped for something in the pocket of his dirty black sweatpants, and my brows furrowed in confusion...  
  
Triumphantly, my "father" pulled a kitchen knife from his pocket, and being the oh-so-brilliant girl I am, I stood there, gaping at it like an idiot. Much to my horror, the vile man's knife came in contact with my thigh, driving into it about two inches. I didn't have enough time to react before my "dearest daddy" had moved the knife from my thigh to my cheek, and this certain predicament resulted in a deep, five-inch long gash from my earlobe to the corner of my eye...  
  
But no, I refused to waste time. I punched him sharply in the face, and turned tail and ran my ass off... Straight into the street. The distinct cursing of my father could be heard inside of the house still, but the haunting blare of an eighteen-wheelers horn was what caught my attention... I felt every bone in my body shatter in two as the truck smashed up against me, and my eyes rolled back in my head... The last thought I remembered thinking was something like...  
  
"Well, escape from the madhouse, only to be ran over by an eighteen- wheeler. Just my fucking luck! Ahh, but that's the ironically ironic irony of it all, is it not?"  
  
+  
  
Hi, Silver here. Please let me know what you think, and even if it's worth continuing. I've heard the term 'Mary-Sue' before, and I'm hoping that this story WON'T turn out this way... But it might... *exasperated sigh* Sauron, Satan, and Lucifer! Just REVIEW me! ...Please? --Silver 


	2. A Simple Resolution

Alone  
  
************  
  
Hello, everyone. This is my first ficlet. I hope that you like it, and if you don't, I'll take it down so you shall not have to suffer with this disgusting piece of literature on your site.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I must warn you - Nothing in this ficlet belongs to be, other than the things that you do not recognize as J.R.R. Tolkien's. I do not write like him, and if you are hoping that this piece of fiction shall come even close to the magnificence of Tolkien's work; I am sorry to say that you are sadly mistaken.  
  
--Silent Silver  
  
************  
  
Chapter Two: A Simple Resolution  
  
I groaned, and rubbed my head with my left hand. I'm not quite sure, but I didn't think my right arm was actually in tact anymore. Ah, but how the hell am *I* still in tact? Once again, I say, that's the ironically ironic irony of it all, eh? I didn't attempt sitting up; by back hurt too damn bad for that. I sniffed in a rather pathetic sort of way, and found I didn't smell asphalt, or even the foul stench of the trailer house. Instead, it smelled of... Trees?  
  
I sat up as quick as I could, and much to my disgust, my back gave a horrifying crack. Ew. I opened one eye, and found I was face to face with a fuck of a lot of big, huge, gigantic, humungous... Well, you get the idea. They were big ass trees. Ah, and these weren't even HAPPY looking trees! Huge, scary, dark trees were they... I suppressed a snort, and rolled my eyes.  
  
"Well, apparently I was flung so far away from the street, I landed into the biggest, darkest, most disgusting forest this side of England. Yes, this is ever so pleasant!" I smirked, blinking around my surroundings.  
  
I looked down, and found that my clothes were still in tact - Save my knee- highs. They had bigger runs in the goddamn things than I cared to even attempt to fix. I pulled off my beloved Docs, and yanked off the runny black knee-highs. I pulled my Docs back on, and re-tied the rainbow laces with a sigh. I went to stand up, but a sharp pain in my thigh was stopping me.  
  
I looked down, and noticed that my skirt was covered in sticky blood. I pulled what little there was to pull up, and found a deep cut in my thigh. Oh, yes. Thank you, Daddy Dearest. I snorted, and rubbed my eyes, only to have my skin come in contact with more... Stickiness. I sighed in an exasperated manner, and ran my finger along the other cut that Daddy Dearest had given to me.  
  
"Great," I mumbled sarcastically, "Just great. So, Ky, what's next? You've gone and gotten your bloomin' ass lost in the biggest forest in England, and now you're going to bleed to death! Hey! Ah, shit... That's life."  
  
I sighed, leaned back, only to come in contact with some sort of object... I turned around, and saw my beloved backpack. Suppressing a happy squeak, I grabbed the bag, and hugged it close to my chest. At least I had SOMETHING of my own in this bloody forest... Drumming my fingers on the ground absentmindedly, all the while staring at the black polish on my nails, I hummed a little tune. Okay, well my humming usually turns into singing... And it did.  
  
"This my December...  
  
This is my time of the year...  
  
This my December...  
  
This all so clear...  
  
This my December...  
  
This is my snow-covered home...  
  
This is my December...  
  
This is me alone...  
  
And I...  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed...  
  
And I...  
  
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that...  
  
And I...  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed...  
  
And I...  
  
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that...  
  
And I  
  
Give it all away...  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to...  
  
Give it all away...  
  
To have someone to come home to...  
  
This is my December...  
  
These are my snow-covered dreams...  
  
This is me pretending...  
  
This is all I need...  
  
And I...  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed...  
  
And I...  
  
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that...  
  
And I...  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed...  
  
And I...  
  
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that...  
  
And I...  
  
Give it all away...  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to...  
  
Give it all away...  
  
To have someone to come home to...  
  
This is my December...  
  
This is my time of the year...  
  
This is my December...  
  
This is all so clear...  
  
Give it all away...  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to...  
  
Give it all away...  
  
To have someone to come home to...  
  
Give it all away...  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to...  
  
Give it all away...  
  
To have someone to come home to..."  
  
(My December - Linkin Park *Go download this damn song, reader! It happens to be my favorite song... DO IT!*)  
  
* * * Meanwhile * * *  
  
The man upon horseback strained his ears, listening to the haunting song, and the beautiful voice that sung it. A frown crossed his face, and he looked to be in deep thought. Obviously coming to a resolution, the man turned his voice, and urged it on in the direction of the singing.  
  
* * * P.O.V of Ky * * *  
  
I sighed, and rested my head on my backpack, finally finished with my song. I itched an itch on my leg, and grumbled about the injustices of being flung off the highway so far that you land in a huge forest, full of only the Big Man in the Sky knows what.  
  
I pushed some of my annoyingly straight, waist length black hair out of the way, and contemplated the idea chopping it all off, as soon as I got back to where ever the Hell I came from. Ahh, yes. 'Mi casa', I believe. I sneezed, and rubbed the back of my hand over my nose. Suddenly, I could've sworn I heard hoof beats... No, no. Can't be. OBVIOUSLY NOT, Ky dearest. Why the hell would people be riding around in a dense-ass forest? ...To look for moi? Nah, it'd never happen.  
  
I closed my eyes, and with the help of my backpack as a pillow, fell asleep...  
  
* * * Soon After * * *  
  
As he urged his horse on, deeper into the forest, he noticed something... Whatever it was, it was crumpled on the ground. Beckoning his horse a bit closer, he could see it was... A girl? Yes, a girl. He frowned, and dismounted, walking quietly over to the form of the girl.  
  
He winced when he saw that she was covered in her own crimson blood. She did not appear to be waking any time soon, and seeing how he was going where he was going, he dismounted from his horse, and gathered the girl in his arms, along with her light pack.  
  
As he mounted his horse once again, he placed the raven-haired girl infront of him, and locked his arms tightly around the girl's barely-there waist. With a sigh, he urged his horse on. They were not far from their destination...  
  
* * * P.O.V of Ky * * *  
  
I groggily opened one eye. Ahh, there were the hoof beats again! Wait just a goddamn minute... Why's the ground moving...? Why am *I* moving?! Ahh, and in such situations, I did the only thing I could think of.  
  
Valiantly, and bravely fought back against the person who was taking me only The Big Man in the Sky knows where? You see, that probably would've been the logical thing to do...  
  
...Instead?  
  
I screamed my head off.  
  
Well, and THEN I resolved to kick the guy's ass. I turned around, forcing the person's grip to loosen. Staring back at me was an unclean man, and startled, none-the-less. A part of my brain was telling me, 'Ah! Kick his ass! He's taking you captive!', but the other part was saying 'Umm... Who the fuck are you, why am I on your horse, where the hell are you taking me... And WHAT'S THAT?!"  
  
The person/guy/thing forced me to turn back around, and gently tilted my head upwards. Oh. My. Fucking. Big Man in the Sky.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?!" I demanded, "And why the hell am I going there?!"  
  
In front of me was a gigantic castle-type-thing, except it didn't exactly have walls around it. There were waterfalls cascading around the castle- thing, and it was... Breathtaking. Vines climbed the walls in aimless rows, untamed, and without a care in the world. The castle was surrounded by a crystal-clear lake, and I couldn't help but gape.  
  
"Uh, sir..." I started meekly, "Where in England are we?"  
  
"England?" the man behind me asked, "I know not of this... England? We are approaching Rivendell, the Last Homely House of Lord Elrond."  
  
And with that...  
  
I passed out.  
  
+  
  
Hi, Silver here. Please let me know what you think, and even if it's worth continuing. I've heard the term 'Mary-Sue' before, and I'm hoping that this story WON'T turn out this way... But it might... *exasperated sigh* Sauron, Satan, and Lucifer! Just REVIEW me! ...Please?  
  
REVIEW REPLIES:  
  
Maybe Tonight: Actually... I did give you "Sanchez's" first name. Ky Sanchez. It's Ky. Just Ky.  
  
Fernvigiel: *snorts* Well, I'm quite a fucked up writer, sooo... Perhaps this wont be a Mary-Sue! Hoo-fucking-rah!  
  
--Silver 


	3. Male Models, Old Dudes, and Rivendell, O...

Alone  
  
************  
  
Hello, everyone. This is my first ficlet. I hope that you like it, and if you don't, I'll take it down so you shall not have to suffer with this disgusting piece of literature on your site.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I must warn you - Nothing in this ficlet belongs to be, other than the things that you do not recognize as J.R.R. Tolkien's. I do not write like him, and if you are hoping that this piece of fiction shall come even close to the magnificence of Tolkien's work; I am sorry to say that you are sadly mistaken.  
  
--Silent Silver  
  
************  
  
Chapter Three: Male Models, Old Dudes, and Rivendell, Oh MY!  
  
I groaned, and sat up in bed abruptly, hissing angrily at the sharp pain in my head. Bed...? I don't have a...  
  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and stared with wide eyes around the room, my breath coming in short, quick gasps.  
  
The room was nothing short of ethereal. The walls were a soft beige color, and around the room, purple accents complimented the wall color. There was a gigantic mahogany wardrobe resting inconspicuously in a far corner of the room, and in the opposite corner, there was a vanity, complete with it's own purple-cushioned chair. Moving on, I noticed yet another doorway, half opened, and half-confirmed this room to be a bathroom. Flitting my eyes to the brightest part of the room, I noticed that there was an enormous sliding glass door, which led out onto a magnificent balcony. However, the balcony was not quite what had astounded me so - Rather, it was the view outside. Beyond the balcony, one could see a magnificent waterfall, and a garden below, flourishing with green plants.  
  
Honestly, I must have been too caught up in my ogling of my surroundings to notice a rather tall old man sitting at the edge of my bed. When my withering coal-black gaze met with the kind gray eyes of this man... Did it ensure calmness and a serene peace over all? Let's try again.  
  
"WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL?!" I demanded, pointing at the man, and then gesturing around the room, "WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH ME? IF YOU KIDNAPPED ME YOU OLD FART, YOU AREN'T GETTING ANY MONEY! NOBODY WANTS ME BACK, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"  
  
Much to my unvanquished horror, the old bastard started laughing. No, not just a soft chuckle... No, not even an illicit stream of giggles. Noooo! It had to be a FULL OUT I-am-so-laughing-my-royally-old-and-wrinkled-ass-off- at-you kind of laughing! I gaped at the old guy, staring up at him with an evil look that just screamed 'How dare you laugh your old and wrinkled ass off at me!'. A muscle in my jaw twitched, and the door opened soundlessly. I was too busy pointing at the old dude and stuttering a colorful string of curses that could make a sailor blush to notice, however.  
  
"Ah," said a smooth male voice, "I see that she has awakened."  
  
I whipped my head around swiftly, and I could've sworn I heard a 'crack' when I did so. I narrowed my eyes dangerously as I glared at the new intruder. He looked disgustingly and unnervingly perfect, perhaps even more so than the girls at the academy. To be perfectly honest, he was the image of a male model. I growled slightly in disgust. Fuck, now all I needed was someone to dye my hair blonde and put make-up on me, and this would be the most horrifying nightmare I had bared witness to.  
  
"Apparently," the old man chuckled, tugging on his silvery beard, "Yes, she has."  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest, and glared at each of them sternly, "It's okay. You can talk about me. I'm only sitting right here in - Oh. My. FUCKING. BIG MAN IN THE SKY."  
  
I swear, I almost vomited right then and there in that huge purple velveteen bed. I had been dressed in some... Some... LACEY FRILLY NIGHTGOWN! I gagged for a moment, trying to get my heart to beat once more. I slammed my fist over my heart harshly, and my heart started it's normal, regular, I'm-not-in-a-lacey-disgusting-frilly-piece-of-shit-right-now routine of beating.  
  
"Where in the HELL are my clothes?!" I demanded, and then it hit me...  
  
"WHERE ARE MY DOCS?!" I practically wailed.  
  
Much to my utter and complete horror, the old dude laughed at me some more, "You have quite a colorful tongue, my child."  
  
I narrowed my eyes dangerously, "I'm not YOUR child. I demand you release my shoes from captivity, and inform me as to where I am currently deposited. I had no idea such a place existed in England."  
  
"Relax, child," the male model soothed, and I turned my scathing glare towards him, "Your unnatural footwear is safe. It is being cleaned, as are your clothes. As for the matter of this... England... I know not of that kingdom. You are in Rivendell at the moment, however. I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell."  
  
Upon further inspection... I noticed the male model had... Pointy... Ears? I twitched slightly, running my hands absentmindedly through my black hair.  
  
"Alright," I said, turning my gaze towards the old man once more, "I've gathered that you people are lying out your bloomin' arses, Agent Elrond over there is donning synthetic ears, and furthermore... YOU BASTARDS ARE HOLDING MY SHOES CAPTIVE."  
  
A muscle in Agent Elrond's jaw twitched, "I assure you that we are not lying."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, turning my glance towards the old man, "Alright, Scottie. Let's have it. Where in England AM I? I mean, you've obviously taken me to some unmarked cult for people with a fake-ear fetish. And honestly, I mean, I'd gladly stay here and all if I didn't have to go to school to learn an education and everything, but... I mean, come ON. You actually expect me to believe I'm in some place from a child's bedtime story called Rivendell? By the way, I don't take kindly to people holding my Docs captive. Now then, you two old people need to go gallivanting off and gather the rest of your cult, and kindly send me back home. I'd greatly appreciate it. Well, not really, but I'll pretend for your sake."  
  
The old man sighed, and rubbed his head, "What shall convince you that we are not lying?"  
  
"Hum-ho. Let us see," I mumbled, "Yes, preciousss... Old people, they be tricksey, they are... Tricksey old people... Ah! Yes, Gollum, Gollum!"  
  
The old man was staring at me in horror, "Still your tongue, child! Do you dare to imitate that creature in the halls of Rivendell!?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Look, dah-ling. As much as I'd love to believe that I'm in Middle-Earth, sitting in a bed in Rivendell, which would also be known as Imladris... I'd also like to stop playing games. I mean, you've taken it a bit far with gluing fake ear-tips onto Agent 'Elrond's ears. And I wont deny that you look remarkably like Gandalf Grayhame, but this is just outrageous. I want to go HOME. Actually, I take that back - I don't want to go home - I want a VERY strong drink, and THEN I want to go to the library."  
  
'Gandalf' was gaping at me now, "How did you know of my name?"  
  
I sighed, rubbing my head, "Look guys, this has gone too far. Please, can I just go home?"  
  
"Once again..." 'Gandalf' repeated, shaking his head, "What shall it take you to convince you that this is not some petty game to deceive you?"  
  
Rolling my eyes, I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and stood. In an incredibly confident state, I sauntered over to the one who thought him self to be Lord Elrond, and stared up at him coldly. I saw him flinch and I smirked mentally. With an utmost confidant air, I raised my hand, and tapped one of his ear-tips. To be completely honest, they felt REAL. 'Elrond' was surveying me with an incredibly shocked look on his face.  
  
Ignoring his look, I proceeded to inspect the prosthetic ear-tip. I gently rubbed the pad of my index finger over the point, and then slid it down a bit, prodding gently as I went. Amazingly, there were absolutely no seams whatsoever. I bit my bottom lip, and tugged lightly on the tip... And then almost screamed my head off. Instead, I was backing away in shock. I didn't stop until my legs collided with the bed.  
  
"You... You... You..." I stuttered, pointing at Elrond, and then at Gandalf, "You really aren't shittin' me, are you?"  
  
And then, my eyes rolled back in my head, and I passed out.  
  
+  
  
Hi, Silver here. Please let me know what you think, and even if it's worth continuing. I've heard the term 'Mary-Sue' before, and I'm hoping that this story WON'T turn out this way... But it might... *exasperated sigh* Sauron, Satan, and Lucifer! Just REVIEW me! ...Please?  
  
--Silver 


End file.
